zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar: The Legend of Judy
Avatar: The Legend of Judy is a crossover between Zootopia and Avatar: The Last Airbender by PrinceBalto. Premise In a version of the Avatar World inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, Judy, the new avatar, is found in the Northern Water Tribe. Learning of her status, she trains hard. Now, she must face an infamous rogue firebender with her royal friend from the Fire Nation. This is also a Disney animal crossover, so Disney animals from other sources appear too, like Robin Hood, Marian, Shere Khan and others. Trivia *I decided to do more with Judy's parents than what the movie showed and made them waterbending masters. *Some of Judy's siblings are waterbenders, but not all. *Unlike in the show, the Northern Water Tribe here does not have a sexist rule against females learning waterbending for combat purposes. *All the hybrid animals are still there. *Nick and Judy use Nick's pet dragon to get around. *Like Aang, Judy was told of her avatar status earlier than normal. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Characters *Judy- The avatar, born a waterbender. *Nick- Prince of the Fire Nation and firebender. *Robin- The Firelord of the Fire Nation, firebender and Nick's father. *Marian- Fire Lady (queen) of the Fire Nation, firebender and Judy's firebending master. *Bogo- Judy's earthbending instructor *Dundee (OC)- A middle-aged male kangaroo and Judy's airbending instructor *Stu- Waterbending master and Judy's father. *Bonnie-Stu's wife, mother to Judy and her 275 brothers and sisters, waterbending master, instructor to her daughter. *Judy's siblings- The 275 other children of Stu and Bonnie. *Shere Khan- Firebender and the main villain. *Fang- Nick's pet dragon. Intro/Prologue a red background, we see, in sillouette, Bonnie waterbending, Bogo earthbending, Marian firebending and Dundee airbending. As each bends their respective element, we hear Nick's voice speaking the name of each element as it is performed. Nick: Water, earth, fire air... switch to a map of the Avatar World. We live in a time of peace and prosperity, where the avatar, master of all four elements, kept peace among the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. Everything seemed fine, until the infamous firebender Shere Khan returned. then switch to a shot of Judy bending all four elements. Now, the avatar cycle has begun anew, and the responsibility of being the avatar and keeping the peace falls to my friend, Judy of the Northern Water Tribe. Though some don't take her seriously because she is a bunny, I believe that she can save the world! a light blue blackground, the title Avatar: The Legend of Judy appears in black oriental-style letters. Chapter 1 SPLASH! That sound rang out continously in the Northern Water Tribe as Stu, a bunny waterbending master, practiced with his twelve-year old daughter, Judy. Judy was not his only child, merely the eldest of 276. She was, for her age, a breathtakingly talented waterbender, the best among those of Stu and his wife and fellow waterbending master Bonnie's waterbending children, for, among them, some were waterbenders, others were not. Her mother and siblings watched them. "Yeah! Take that!" Judy said as bent a tendril of water away. Stu stopped for an instant and looked at his firstborn child. "Judy, your mother and I are very proud of you, as are your siblings," he began Judy clasped her hands and bowed. Before she could reply, however, a cadre of Water Tribe priests, comprised of Arctic foxes, Arctic wolves, Reindeer and other cold-hardy species types entered the arena, all wearing their official vestments. Their leader, a male Arctic fox, cleared his throat. "Master Stu, Master Bonnie, may I have a word with you?" he asked. Bonnie got up and joined her husband. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The Arctic fox shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. We actually come to tell you of the identity of the new avatar," he said. Stu and Bonnie shared a bewildered look. "The new avatar?" Stu asked. The priest then turned to Judy. "Hail to you...Avatar Judy," he said. He then fell to his knees, along with the other priests, as did Judy's parents and siblings. The moment, they got up, Bonnie looked at the priest. "Judy is the avatar? But she's just twelve!" she stated. The priest acknowledged the mother bunny's worry. "Normally, she would have been told at sixteen, but we sense a deadly conflict will eventually emerge and she needs to start training right away. She has virtually mastered water. Now, she must leave to train in earthbending, firebending and airbending. We have been keeping up with this, and have arranged for her to train with some of the best masters in the world," he said. Though Stu and Bonnie were not exactly thrilled, they understood. The next night, Judy spent a restless night. The next day, she prepared to leave. Tears were in her eyes and her ears drooped back as she said goodbye to her parents and siblings. "I'll miss you," she said. Bonnie smiled. "It will be over eventually, and you will come home to us," she said. Judy sighed and resolved to be brave. She got aboard the Water Tribe transport ship that would take her to the Earth Kingdom to begin learning the art of Earthbending. She would learn from Bogo, a tough and talented earthbending master known for his skills. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Crossover stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover